The Cruise
by HolyKlaroline
Summary: Caroline is an ordinary girl, who won a cruise for two weeks, she never got a present like this before so is much more excited than usual. But on the steamship she met Klaus Mikaelson, her ex-schoolmate, which she was in love with. Unfortunately that wasn't mutually, he always scoffed at her. will this cruise balance scores? Klaus/Caroline Stefan/Katherine
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! so my first ever klaroline with a bit Steferine story. Human/Romantic/Humor****. Hope you'll like it! And I want to say a big thank you to my beta _Stelenaloveralltheway_** **for helping me, ily**

**Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER 1._

Oh why did I agree? The answer is coming instantly. My soul couldn't leave such a chance even if I'd have to go with broken hands or legs and eat through the tubule. Fortunately, everything is better, I only found out that I have seasickness and now I have to run every 30 minutes to toilet. No, even if anybody told me that I have such a problem, I would go in this cruise after all. I've never won something and this is gift from the sky. A cruise for 2 weeks on the best steamship, it can hold over a thousand people, it's almost like a small town! I will eat here, have a good time and live here free. But I didn't tell anyone how i won this trip because It's not really something I would tell. That every evening I had to cut coupons from toilet paper and then send them to the specify address. But now, I'm here and nothing has values. I have a gut feeling that this cruise may change my life.

I'm 25 years old and I haven't got a serious relationships yet. At school I was "ugly duckling" and nobody didn't even watch to my party: I had brackets to make my teeth equal, glasses because of bad sight and terrible curly hair that always stuck out in different directions, even my good body didn't save me.

Students years went for make of "ugly duckling" - "beautiful swan". I got a job, took off my brackets, change glasses into contacts and there it is, good fairy didn't need. However, I'm still indignant that men start to pay attention on me only now. They are all the same. My mom put me on true way. She said "Nobody won't fall in love with your rich inner world from the first sight" and that was truth. But even after a lot of days of acquaintance, men didn't interested my inner world, they were much more interestingly to observe of my outside world.

My longest relationship was with Tyler Lockwood. With the biggest moron. We have dated already 3 weeks and I considered our first night, what candles we need to buy, what champagne and ect. In the last evening, before my vow had ended, boyfriend met me from my friend, he was so drunk that hardly kept himself in vertical situation. But this was okay, the latest drops in our relationships became this:

Don't reach 100 meters to my house, my charming prince intolerable had wanted to pee, despite my requests, he wanted to satisfy his needs exactly behind bushes of neighboring house. I spent him to the dispensation and became to wait when he will decide his problems. At last I heard a sound of button fly and than was nothing, passed some more minutes and my ears didn't hear nothing. Suddenly I heard "Care, hunny, come to me, you will take it, I can't do it myself". I won't tell what exactly I had to take, however, and god will forgive me, I left my darling behind bushes and didn't help him to do his need.

After that case, my ex called me a couple times, but I couldn't make myself answered. Every time, when on phone screen I saw his name, I heard in my mind "come to me, you will take it". So, my dreams about Prince and Lock where we would live with our 3 children and servants crushed. Of course, it was a painful break up accompanying with a lot of quantity of fastfood, ice-cream and alcohol and after those wearisome trainings in a fitness club.

Suddenly, I slipped on the wet deck swinging hands to keep balance. I caught someone. But my expectations to save from falling failed when that stranger started dancing. Eventually this man fell on his shovels and I sat down on his face in very interesting position. Some seconds which we lay in this pose, I mentally said thank you to all forces of nature that I hadn't been lazy and had done epilation. At last, the young man pushed me off from his face having understood that I won't guess to do it myself.

We lay on the deck and breathed hard when finally could get up.

"What's the hell?" said the man angrily.

"Excuse me. I slipped and grabbed you not to fall. I'm very sorry." Probably, now I look silly because my words hardly formed in one sentence. The Situation became more complicated when he had smiled and i saw cute dimples on his cheeks. I was attracted towards him. Wait.. Was I?

"Sweetheart, next time will you be more attentive. Of course your dance of 'disperse flies' was very sexy, but I think you shouldn't repeat it." Man said it with a big sarcasm, what made me refused of idea to make him my new love interest. He's just a vainglorious egoist.

"It's very nice of you to give such valuable advice. I am terribly sorry if I hurt your feelings, that your dance was less sexier, but you can practice and improve your routine". I've returned the compliment. Those times, when everybody called me "Smelly-Carry", taught me stand up for myself.

"Easy love. We have just met and I don't want to get a new enemy." Klaus said with a big smirk on his face. He was very sexy but his "love" put me out of temper. I had heard it somewhere already...

"Okey, but firstly may I ask what is your name, mister?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." I didn't expect such twist of events. Was this really happening? Where have I winded up at. He was my schoolmate who I was secretly in love with. But he never missed a chance to scoffed at me.

"Caroline Forbes" I said it with pleasure. I waited that he'd remember me but no. Of course, his majesty didn't remember a girl, which he called "Smelly-Carry".

"Nice to meet you" We shook hands. Mine was in his for too long but that didn't correspond The rules of decency at all.

"Nik, how long are you gonna stay there?" The brunette aka 90-60-90 cried. Why didn't I think of that she was with him? He always chooses such slutty model girls. Klaus nodded and went to her, how awful.

I slowly went to my cabin. It was very unpleasant that Klaus hadn't recognize me. It seems that most part of my life I was nothing, no one remembered anything about me and no one even missed me, but someone wold probably recollect, in funny stories about their school years.

For a moment I thought that he recognized me, but it was only for a moment, however I have to say he likes a new me. Totally. I always dreamed how I would meet someone from my school in my head and they all would say "Wow, Caroline, you've changed so much! You are so beautiful!" And I will only smile to them and say that I have to go, leaving a surprised person behind myself.

Stop. Enough aching, I must be good that this, much better, but sometimes I just want to be the one and only for someone. Why did I meet Mikaelson? Johnny Depp would be better. Klaus hasn't changed a single bit from school times at all, the same egoist. Why doesn't life teach him a lesson? Wait... Its an idea! He didn't recognize me, he doesn't know who I am, I can use it! This is going to be epic. Damn.. I forgot about the brunette. Whatever, not a wall - will replace. I came into my luxe cabin with a huge smile and already understood that cruise will balance scores.

**There you go. The first chapter. So how did I do? Reviews please:)**


	2. Dinner

**Hi Guys! So I got 4 reviews, 11 followers and 4 favourites for first chapter! Wow, thank you! Here it is the second chapter. Hope you'll like it. And thanks to my beta for helping me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

I am iban amazing mood, turning on the music as loud as I can I started to dance with such fury that Michael Jackson would envy. Well, to be honest it's difficult to call a dance, convulsive movements more, but whatever. Knock in the door made me stop my craziness. When I open it I see a fairly good-looking man.

"Miss Caroline Forbes?" He asked me.

"Yes".

"I came to tell you that dinner will start in 30 minutes in the major hall."

"Thank you." I close the door.

I started to look through all my clothes and then I understand that I don't know how I should look at events like this. My choice stayed on a sea-color maxi dress, i curled my hair and made pastel make up.

When I entered the hall, the view took my breathe away. It looks like it was design like a scene of theatre, on all perimeter of the walls were racks with books, which height reached almost 8 meters, there were thousands of books! Interior was sustained in Renaissance style: marble, plaster figures. Indoors were a plenty quantity of tables with 4 chairs in each with a carving on backs, fascinating chandeliers. Everything here make a fairy atmosphere. I can't believe that such beauty may took place in this steamship.

"Shut your pretty mouth love, it's not decently." I heard his derisive voice with British accent. I'm turning and meeting Klaus' gaze. Damn, why he is always so hot? Klaus was dressed up in dark grey jeans and white shirt on which 3 first buttons were undo what opened his amazing necklesses. The hair was a little wet probably he just went back from shower and perfect perfume aroma.

"I see you are quite the gentleman."

"Well, i try my best. Waiting for someone or just thinking that it looks mysterious your standing in the middle of the hall?" How someone can be so beautiful and such an asshole at the same time?

"Well, did I reach desirable effect?" Klaus only smiled.

"Would you mind join us?" He showed me the table where already had sited "90-60-90" and another nice young man.

"Sure why not" what? I need to start somewhere.

We came to the table and so did Klaus, as wierd as it sounds , he removed my chair. When I finally sat I started captiously examine new people. The girl was 23 years old, her dark hair were set in a hairdress, brown eyes with big shooters, her boobs almost jumps out from dress, but I can't say she was ugly, oppositely she was a beautiful one. The young man was a bit higher than me, brown-haired, green eyes, very cute face. Maybe he wouldn't be a boor like Klaus.

"Meet, Caroline Forbes." Said Klaus, who since 'a century' decided to acquaint us.

"Stefan Salvatore." said the young man.

"Hayley Marshall." - '90-60-90'

"Nice to meet you." I answered.

"Carry, can I call you like this? I'm glad that you joined us, I was so bothered by this man company, agh." Carry? Seriously? She wants call me like this, okey then.

"Hay, I'm glad too, I'm alone here by the way." I said as sincere as I can. But it's seems that she didn't care of how I will call her.

A waiter brought us the menu and we did an order.

"So what is your job?" Asked me my ex- schoolmate.

"I am a psychologist." Of course I am and how do you think I would get rid of all my complexes from my teenagers years, still when I see a girl with brackets on her teeth, I want cry.

"It should be really interesting profession. Is it hard to treat loonies?"

"My patients aren't loonies, they are people who confused and need in a little push to do a right choice. Plus I wanna add that they come to me because of their disappointment and complexes that they got from egoistic cretins which raising their self-assessment due humiliation of others.

How taught me my psychologist: 'Abstraction is the best way to reach harmony', where is this harmony, when it so needs me? Okey, I need to calm down because when I'm angry , red spots appear on my face.

"And Klausy is a doctor - a plastic surgeon." Said Hayley. Mikaelson is only staring at her annoyingly.

"Very interesting, and what is your job?" I asked her politeness.

"I'm a model." Why am I not surprised!, unless 'prom king' could choose someone with another profession, all of them are the same.

"And how is going your career?"

"Good. Recently I went to France, you know the capital of Paris, met a lot of new people. And 2 days ago I met Nik and like the sun shone over my head, right hunny?" On a bit I forgot that I need to blink 'France Is the capital of Paris..'seriously?! The sun shone over them. It's seems Klaus got sunstroke if he is dating with this girl, I even changed my mind to revenge him, life mocked him already so well.

"And you, Stefan, what is your job?" I remembered that at the table was 4 persons.

"I'm a journalist." His voice was very pleasant, and in general he looks like a good man.

"Sweety, I'm going to bathroom to correct my make up." Hayley kissed Klaus, get out of the table and with model gait went to toilet.

"Where did you find...that?" Expression of Stefan's face took a menacing form.

"Calm down, it's for a couple of days, she's real tigress in bed." Answered Klaus. In this moment I felt like offense for all women on the planet which with all forces tries to be the one who wants to see them men. Maybe this Hayley is a dump but she deserves some respect too.

"Excuse me, but I don't wanna eat anymore, I'm better going to my cabin." I said getting up.

"Something wrong?" Asking me Stefan with astonishment.

"To tell the truth, yes. it's disgusting for me to sit with this person at one table," I pointed on Mikaelson, "with a person who's ready to hear how on him and Hayley's heads the sun is shining from their first meeting for sex. I don't understand how young, beautiful, charismatic man can say these words. And what would you answer when your children ask you, why did you fall in mom 'she's real tigress in bed.' Is it your argument? My opinion, as a psychologist, you're unripe, hammered with rules of the present person, not able to answer for your acts. "

I run out of the hall as fast as I can that no one will see my red spots. Why am I so stupid? Why I made all of this circus? Probably I'll never can forget about my school humiliations, just now I saw myself in that girl though we have absolutely the opposite problems. I was all shivering of rage. Where is his sympathy? He belongs to kind of 'one night' man - it's men with whom good spend a night, but nothing more, to satisfy the sexual requirements - that all on what they capable of.

I'm coming to my cabin, taking off my shoes and hearing how hum my stomach. Great because of this moron I stayed without dinner.

* * *

**So how did I do? Reviews please:)**


	3. War then

**Hello my darlings! Sorry that new chapter took me so long, I have a very busy week and had't got much time for writing, but here it is now ! I really hope that you'll enjoy it:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

The next morning.

I walked out from my cabin because it really bothered me that I didn't go anywhere from yesterday evening. Maybe because of my bad mood or maybe because of Klaus, I'll get my revenge if I see him tonight. Yesterday when I lay in my bed and analyzed the situation I could soberly, without superfluous emotions. In fact, Mikaelson didn't do something bad, my explosion of emotions was caused only of my offense from the past. I understood that it's not worth it to hold a grudge because in the end, it harms only me.

I leaned on the deck handrails, the wind played with my hair, the sun shone so bright that I slightly closed my eyes. The ocean azure sparkled in rays of light, reflecting them from the surface. Water attracted with its mysteriousness hiding in the depths, ruins of lifes, maybe somewhere sinked a ship...

I want to give a hand and to carry out it on ocean blue, it's seems that on the touch it's like silk, I imagine how it caress my skin. I've seen a dolphin, to consider it better I replaced my leg over handrail and lost balance. Likely someone's strong hands caught me and back me on the steamship if he didn't I would quite enjoy the ocean.

I turned my head to look at my savior who still held me.

"Miss, could you say goodbye to your life in another place?" The man sad with a grin on his face! Remembering that I'm still staying in his hold I free myself and stand opposite him.

"It's not that you thought of. I saw a dolphin and just wanted to watch at him in better foreshortening."

"Okay, but if you'll want to do a suicide, you can do it on my steamship. But in this case I'd have so many paper work and have to explain everything to management and I don't really like to talk to them but the worth thing there would appear rumors about the ghost of a young beautiful woman who every evening jumps to ocean. No one would ever want to travel on this steamship. Anyway, you choose." Man said doesn't hide his amazing smile.

"I will think of what you said." I said raising my eyebrow flirting with him. Now I paid attention on his captain uniform. He was very attractive: blond hair, blue eyes, light scin, exposed to the wind by a wind, big shoulders, brawny arms... he looked like super model.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I think my face was flashing, but if all women have a gentle pink face it seems to make them more appealing, I have a crimson one, it dosent exactly make me very confident.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Matt Donovan. Do you like being on this steamship?"

"Yes, very. I always wanted to go in distant swimming." What did I just say?! " Isn't it difficult for you to perform this work, it, perhaps, takes all your free time?" Matt leaned a hand on a handrail as if deliberating over my question, his look was far, he thought of something else.

"Sometimes it bothers, but I like the ocean only here I feel myself free." His Eyes went from my lips, down on the neck, between a depression in the ground of a breast and returned to my eyes. For me it was as the invitation. I always wanted to get a holiday romance and furthermore with the captain.

"I understand about what you are talking, here is much easier to breathe and dream, I like this cruise so much." Obviously, I had an insignificant sclerosis after all, an hour ago I damned everything when considering my breakfast at the bottom of a toilet bowl. My imagination already drew a picture in which I and Matt are violently in love. I wound my wheaten ringlets on a finger and looked at it him, sending the female fluids.  
Waves rocked the steamship and some drops of ocean water got on me, the man slowly came closely and with a thumb of the right hand erased a drop from my neck which sparkled on the sun. I licked dry lips and carelessly glanced in his eyes.

"Miss Forbes, it's so good that I met you" the annoying, sexual voice with the British accent said behind me. I turned to the former schoolmate, trying to kill him with a look, ugh he spoiled such a perfect moment.

"Can I help you, Mr Mikaelson?" I tried to hide my anger and rage.

"Im talking about the nose rhinoplasty." Klaus came nearer to me and attentively began to study my nose, " I think that operation took place successfully. And the silicone breasts suits you much better, than your natural. Did I say to you, what you shouldn't press strongly on them, and that they can explode and you shouldn't fly in the plane?" The man with a clever type of face was touching my breasts, seemingly, my brain ceased to send nervous impulses at this moment, I couldn't move. It seemed to me that Matt's eyes drop out from his eye-sockets. "And one more." Said Mikaelson like he suddenly remembered something. "On tightening a century right after the cruise, they sagged already a little from the last time ." Having told it, he with a victorious smile turned on the heels and went to his way. I and Donovan stood silently some minutes, digesting information.

"I have to go, a lot of work. " The man said scaredly.

"It was joke, he's my friend we like to play a trick on each other. " I tried to rescue a situation, cause after all my dreams of a holiday romance, it turned into a smoke.

"I like naturalness." He told and went faster to the opposite side.

I having regained consciousness, started run for this jerk who destroyed my desired novel. I saw him behind a bar counter, he already flirted with some girl. I moved to his direction, became behind him and began to mass his shoulders with such force that my fingers turned white. When they were close to a change, I weakened a grasp.

"Honey, I looked at you for so long and you are here trying to give yourself a mans advantage. Don't worry, it can happen to each man, our "boy" will adopt the vertical provision one day." I told this drawlingly, addressing it to his man's body. If it was possible to kill someone by the look, I would be already dead, Klaus literally drilled a hole in my skull.

"I should probably, go." The girl retired.

"What the hell!?" Mikaelson asked me angrily.

"I could ask the same question to you." I answered with a slightly calm voice.

"I only paid back for yesterday, nobody dares to talk to me so, and furthermore, one silly blonde. I saw how you made advances to that captain, and decided to impair your mood a bit as you spoiled it to me with your presence."

"Seriously? Can you see further a tip of your penis?" My voice was very similar to snake hissing. If I was a cobra, I would inject all the poison at this idiot, maybe then in him would be something except shit.

"You know, what I see? The angry, unfriendly, diffident girl, who two minutes ago represented the lock, unicorns and a lot more nonsense because good luck smiled to her and the man paid attention on her. God, you literally forced him with a look. How long has it been till you haven't had any sex? You know if you'll pay me well, I can help you with it, probably, any bum will want to fuck you. Call." With these words he threw money on a bar counter, brought his glass and moved away.

I stood here, hardly constraining tears. Nobody offended me so hard, probably, everything that he told was the truth and I really don't deserve attention of men. I tried to remember when was the last time I had sex, and my mood became even worse. Half a year ago. Damn, passed so much time, and this moron still skillfully gets hurt to me. Having erased two tears which began to rolled down my face , I smiled to myself.

I started to walk not knowing where I was heading to, in my head was only one thought: 'War then.'

* * *

**So how did I do? Reviews please:)**


	4. Evening

**Hello my lovelies, here is your update:)**

**thanks to my beta _Stelenalovealltheway for helping me._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

* * *

Evening, the same day.

I couldn't loose that feeling of neglect, towards myself and the world. I felt like my emotions and feelings were being switched "on and "off". I felt nothing. Everything that I saw looked like fog in on old-old photo, which you keep somewhere on the attic but looking through it when you clean the apartments. I knew that I didn't have to remember Klaus's words but they just got stuck in my head. This feeling came back to me again, the feeling of misery and feeling so alone.

After some hours I stopped feeling sorry for myself and went out for some fresh air, my cabin was too stuffy. I had to go up the third floor and went through 2 long corridors, turned to the right and finally I was on the main deck. The cold wind hit me in my face at once, I muffled densely in my jacket. On the steamship, people walked everywhere, usually they wandered groups, chokes, friends, _"Devil, is it the Noah's Ark? All kinds of people in pairs. Slogan of this cruise"_. I thought by myself when within half an hour didn't meet anyone else. My rage was caused by my loneliness, I wanted to be someone. I want to be with someone tonight, to feel that care and love. I remembered Matt, he was so sweet, and my opportunity was ruined all because of one stupid little narcissist.

Walking on the deck for another 3 hours and chilled to the bones, I started wandering back to my cabin. The mood was lightened to four, on a scale from 1 to 10. Having almost reached the destination, I heard a voice of my old-new acquaintance, he quarreled with some girl. I have to recognize that after all I prevailed interest and hid behind a ladder, i wasn't visible because night was my ally in this shameful business. I cupped my ears to get a closer listen.

"Bastard, I hate you!" The girl cried out laud, I attentively looked at her and recognized her, I mean who could forget her face. Hayley.

"Lets without hysterics love, please, I have a very bad headache." Klaus spoke lazily, he seemed like he was strongly drunk, he sat directly down on the deck when the steamship began to shake and clasped his head with his hands.

"Without hysterics? Without hysterics? I just caught you with a whore, and you ask me to not do hysterics?! Apologize! Now." She crossed hands on her breast and waited, but the man didn't react in any way on her words. "So, I wait." When there wasn't farther any reaction, she went to him and hit Mikaelson to his right shoulder, he fell to the floor and plaintively began to whimper.

"Leave me alone". I heard Klaus's drunk mutter.

"You said that I'm special." She couldn't calmed down.

"I said that you're special, instead of the only." Hayley slapped him with such force that the echo went by steamship.

"You went absolutely crazy. I told you no strings attached, for me it was only sex. You heard? Sex. So leave, your bothering me". The man hardly rose on his feet, approached to the young woman and breathed at her, from what Hayley frowned and started waving her hand to drive away this crafty smell of alcohol.

"You're disgusting." The girl said with loathing and ran off into the darkness.

The man within ten minutes sat on the deck and sang something, I heard only separate phrases: "Yes I am macho, super macho... fragrant, burning, beautiful, hot...", touching all songs that I know I couldn't guess the melody. When Klaus stopped singing, he tried to get up first... second... third time, however no one of his attempts weren't crowned with success. Then he guessed to grasp a long rope which was attached to a mast and, with its help, at last, got on his feet. So, being unsteady and hopping, he floated, anywhere wind blew. He almost came to a corner but suddenly the steamship reeled and he almost dropped out overboard I managed to run up, seize him by his collar, and pulled him on to myself. Seemingly, he's not aware of the situation at all.

"Pervert." He said with a foolish smile. I dumped him off myself and rose but he continued to lie and didn't think about getting up at all.

"Wouldn't you thank me at least? It is appreciated". I just saved his life and he stretched on the deck and swinging his hands and feet in slight anger.

"I thought that you despise me, but you saved my life. Maybe you like me?" Now he looked like person who pumped up drugs and let out to take a walk.

"No, I simply want to kill you with my bare hands". Having said it, I began to lift him up, however I could move an elephant with same success and Klaus is still laying on the floor. When I have understood that he needs time to be sobered up, I sat down near him and clasped myself for knees. "Why did you quarrel with Hayley?" Of course I knew why but I wanted to hear his side of the story. This was going to be interesting.

"Because she found me with another girl." He falteringly laughed, with a constraining cough, Mikaelson didn't think to hide the truth at all.

"Have you got the botton "off" or at least "stop" at your penis?"

"Nope, I have only a sausage there." I didn't constrain laughter, but then when I remembered to whom I am talking to I decided to hide the rush.

We stayed on the deck for about half an hour more, the wind already blew with a bigger force and my coat didn't cover me from the cold anymore. The drunkard lay further. I heard a snore which was from Klaus and started shaking him from his shoulders without knowing what to do. If he will fall asleep, we'd have to spend the night here. For a moment, only for a moment in my head was thought that it's worth leaving him here alone but I rejected such an option at once, I'm not like him. When my attempts didn't yield any results, I decided to awaken him with slaps to the face. I never derived such pleasure I couldn't think that it so pleasantly to beat someone. I once again threatened to hit Klaus but he took my hand in the end.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with stern eyes, it frightened me a little.

"I tried to wake you up or would you rather spend the night here?"

"No." The young man started getting up slowly,clutching at the head, all this was accompanied with various groans.

"Call Stefan, he will carry out you home."

"I don't need to be taken home by someone, I can handle it myself." He looked at me with cold glance and went to the opposite side. There was a dilemma: to keep though a drop of pride and release him wherever he wants to go or to completely crush myself and follow him. However in the first case it was a risk that he will fall for a board and will die a drunk death and then will pursue me from the next world. Being afraid of such succession of events, I decided to cross my pride.

"Give me the phone." I said strictly.

"For what?"

"To call Stefan."

"Listen, there is only what I can fuck or order food in my phone." From indignation my jaw began to reduce, Im here trying to help him, and he behaves like a complete idiot.

"You're so stubborn." I said powerlessly. And having taken him by an arm, I supported him. "You managed with Hayley really badly." I will probably be able to awaken in him a little conscience.

"Wait. Did you overhear?" He said hardly moving his tongue.

"No. I just became the casual witness of events." I tried to keep an absent look.

"Well, if you heard, you have to know that I don't care on all of this."

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Usually drunk and on someone." I only rolled my eyes, I hadn't seen a such self-confident womanizer yet. Suddenly, he was ceased to want to go and stopped, having closed his eyes, it seemed like he allows the wind to caress his face, at this moment the tranquillity and confidence ground up from him but it lasted just a moment. Then he sharply pressed me to any ladder and carried out with his finger my right hand. I didn't know how to react, on some seconds I thought that he's crazy but my body which long time didn't know man's touch give in.

"Don't be afraid, love." He filled a ringlet of my hair to my ear and started whispering heatedly in it. My body relaxed and tried to catch each of his movement and breath. Then Klaus carried out with a tip of his nose from my ear to a clavicle as if inhaling some aroma which came from me.

"You smell so good." His voice was hoarse, he with a tip of his finger, outlined a contour of my lips, why they were slightly opened, having seen it, he came nearer closely to me, so close that I felt a cold buckle of his belt that touched my stomach, it excited me even more. His lips were an inch away from mine. Everything destroyed an intolerable smell of alcohol, it brought me round and forced to remember our morning conversation.

"Take a bite." I caught him from the nose with two fingers and started twisting it here and there. Klaus squealed like a girl, trying to tear off my hand from his nose, in some seconds he managed it.

We stood opposite each other and panted, in his eyes stiffened tears, it forced me to smile.

"Are you going out of your mind?" He cried out with such voice that could hear bats.

"We agreed about a bum, not about you. I wouldn't slept with you even if you would be the last man on the planet!"

"And who told you that I wanted to sleep with you?"

"Your a dick." I told him with confidence. Ah. I never were so self-assured. I went to the cabin, having carefully passed Klaus who still warmed up his nose. This Cruise didn't seem boring anymore. He wanted me, and I pushed him away.I wanted to laugh loudly very much as it's doing by thieves in various movies and animated films.

When I came into my cabin, I took a shower, set my hair and went to bed. I drifted away into a fantastic dream.

* * *

**So how did i do? I hope it wasnt that boring... Reviews please:)**

**Oh and I changed the rating from "T" to "M" for the future chapters:)**


	5. Invitation

**Hi guys:) There is a new chapter for you:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5.

* * *

_I was on a train track, it was really dark, so dark that I couldn't see anything at my arm's length. There were scattered pieces of wood around, trees growing directly at the rails with such density that it was impossible to leave out of its limits. I was terrified, I constantly looked back, I had this insane feeling that someone was watching me. A loud sound came from behind, it was a train signal. At its wreck less speed I would expect it to run me over, but I ran, strange isn't it?_

_Then I rushed to the wood side but some kind of invisible fence was stoping me from doing so, the train was at a distance of a hundred meters already. Oh no, Klaus was the train conductor, what is this?. He looked at me with maniac eyes. I began to panic. The train came more and more closely. I shut my face with my hands so that I don't have to see anymore of this madness._

I suddenly wake up and open eyes, I see that I'm lying on a floor - breathing heavily "Oh god, what a nightmare". I sit down and lean on the bed, rubbing my head.I don't know, how many hours I stayed in the same position but decided to get into a bed only once I'd felt cold. I lay down sideways, bringing my knees to my chest and I roll myself in a blanket, I couldn't fall asleep, I tossed and turned but I could not sleep. This dream would not escape my thoughts.

* * *

Lunch time is not an ideal time for sun bathing, but it turned out that I reached the pool by two o'clock. Why? Because at least I fell asleep and woke up only at 12am, I had trouble sleeping.

I lay down on the sunbed before getting into the pool, previously having smeared my body with cream for a quicker suntan. The sun caressed me. "Okay, the main thing is try not to fall asleep, otherwise I will be look like an overroasted chicken" I reminded myself. I think that everyone had been through that. You go to the beach, imagine your body with perfect bronze tan, and as a result you fall asleep under the scorching sun and orange from top to bottom. The sun was covered by a shadow, I thought that this person would move soon, but he continued to stand. Then I had to act. I stood up on my elbows and removed sunglasses. Klaus with dissatisfied look was stood in front of me.

"Hi". He said, having fixed his hair with a hand.

"Seriously? Not: 'I will kill you' or 'Die'?" I answered instead of a greeting, pulling back my sunglasses and laying down again.

"Oh, screw you." He turned to leave but Stefan barred his way and pushed him back.

"Listen..." He mumbled uncertainly.

"What?" I admit that it was pleasant to pose as "Evil Queen" and watch how Klaus shifts from one foot to the other.

"Thanks."

I stood up on my elbows again and slightly shifted sunglasses. "Seriously? No, wait a moment." I reached a hand for the magazine and started looking through it chaotically. "Strange: there is no snow in a hell and nobody saw flying cows..." I talked to myself sarcastically.

"Look," Stefan interfered to conversation, "Klaus wanted to say that he is grateful to you that you didn't allow him to drop out for a board and that you took care of him, another girl on your place would leave him on worry to sharks." Salvatore friendly smiled to me but I was touched very much by words that someone another would leave him.

"Listen Stefan, I wouldn't care even if he would be shot." I said and Klaus friend stiffens with an open mouth, and I open the magazine and pretend that I read attentively.

"See, I told you that she's crazy." Mikaelson clapped Stefan on his back and turned to the opposite side, ready to go.

"It's you who is crazy here." I said angrily.

"Did I almost break your nose yesterday?" He stretched his hands in his palms and slightly approached me.

"Sorry, but you wanted to have sex with me."

"Stefan, I hope you don't believe this mad woman." He says.

"Please, don't entangle me in your war, I don't even understand why are you so hating each other." Said Salvatore, having extended hands before himself.

"I am not sure that his own mother can tolerate him". I noted derisively, Klaus was going to answer me already but phone rang out in his pocket.

"Hello Rebekah." When I had heard this name angriness woke up in me. Certainly it could be not that Rebekah but something prompted to me that it was exactly that one. This girl is sister of my ex-schoolmate. Such a bitch. One of the most popular girls of school, she was like her brother and always laughed over me. Once she poured juice on me and I broke her nose, I still can't understand how it happened. Was it a reflex? However there was a plus: no one didn't even came to me since then, if they scoffed at me they did it at distance.

I didn't notice how he finished his telephone conversation and already stood and looked at me.

"What?"

"Stefan, she's also a deaf." Klaus said to the friend, pointing a finger at me.

I couldn't suffer this idiot anymore and started collecting my things. I quickly threw in my bag a magazine, sunglasses, cream for suntan and moved to the cabin. I couldn't leave the pool effectively because I was surrounded by people. I almost reached the end of the pool when I remembered that I left my IPod on the sunbed.

"Damn it, I need to go back." I said clearly not liking the idea of having to face him again.

I slowly turned, in hope, that my acquaintances went away but luck wasn't on my party today, they was still staying there. Klaus held my IPod in hands and maliciously smiled. He beckoned me with his finger. I fixed my hair and moved in his direction.

"Give it to me." I said persistently.

"And the magic word?" Mikaelson raised his hand highly over the head so that I couldn't get it.

"Immediately?" I asked.

"Incorrect answer, you have only two attempts more." His eyebrows rose up.

"If you don't give me my IPod now, you will have only one hand left." I whispered close to his ear.

"Okay calm down now." Stefan stretched his hands standing between us but I and Klaus are still looking at each other with hatred. We probably reminded him of nutty children who are ready to kill each other for sugar candy, however there was one small difference: I am ready to kill him just like that. "It doesn't seem to you that its time to stop these senseless quarrels and bury the hatchet? I have an idea"

"What idea?" I ask being interested.

"Let's go all together to tonight's ball?" This question hung in mid-air, nobody wanted to answer first. I, in particular, absolutely forgot about it and had no suitable dress. The ball was arranged by the company which sponsored this cruise, everyone was invited and there was also a very strict dress code.

"I don't want to go with him."

"And did I even invite you to go with me, love?" Again this "love" hate it.

"That's enough. Caroline, would you like to accompany me on a ball?" I fell in prostration for a second, it was very good offer from handsome, young, well-mannered man, not like Klaus.

"Sure." I didn't notice how my cheeks flashed. Klaus moved away from his friend and handed me my ipod, then he nodded at Stefan and moved to the bar counter.

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. Is that okay?" He looks at me.

"Yes that sounds perfect." Then he said goodbye to me and went after Mikaelson.

I picked up the steamship map and on the map I noticed some shops. I quickly took a shower and put on some clothes. I closed my cabin door and started walking towards the direction of the shops

Everything has to go perfectly.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, reviews please:)**


	6. New Acquaintance

**Hey guys! I decided to write one more chapter before Ball, because you know in the story's summary is writing that it's Klaroline/Steferine fanfic. S****o I thought it would be great to put Katherine in my story this way:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6.

I came into the shop and went to the dress section. My eyes instantly flickered upon a deep red elegant dress. It was beautiful. I rejected this variant at once because it was too short and I don't want to be asked: "How much you paying for tonight?" all evening. So I chose a long, sparkly dark blue dress that fell to my ankles.

I came into a fitting room and put on the dress. Hm.. I really need and opinion from someone on this. I left the fitting room and ended up infront of one of the large boutique mirrors, I needed a better and bigger view on how the dress looked on me.

"You look hot." The female voice came from behind me. It was a tall woman, with brown chestnut hair that fell down her back. She picked an amazing black dress with one shoulder opened which, I hate to say, looked stunning on her.

"Thanks, your dress looks perfect on you too." I wasn't hypocrite, the girl really looked adorable in it. After my words her eyes started to shine with cheer.

"Katherine Pierce." The stranger put her hand out.  
"Caroline Forbes." I smiled to her.

We stood together in front of the mirror and admiring out dresses. Excitement which pleasantly spread on my body, forced my cheeks to flash. I can't tell that I like Stefan very much but I deserve to go to the ball with a kind hearted man.

"So have you come alone on this ship or have you brought someone with you?" I came out of my admiring myself in the mirror by her voice, who's back was facing me gesturing me to undo her dress. it was quite difficult, after all it was clasped on with small buttons. If she wants to sleep with someone tonight, he should tinker with it well.

"No, Im alone. And you?" I said, trying to release her from a dress.

"Me too but I already met the good friends here, on the steamship.

"Lucky you! And who are they?"

"I'm not so sure you know them but their names are Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson as I recall"

After hearing her last words I sharply choke and started coughing promptly, Katherine was trying to help me. At last I'm getting better and I restore the breath, all I can manage to spit out is "Seriously?!" How many friends does he have here? Infact, knowing him they probably are not even his friends. I bet a half of them even slept with that douche!

"Is something wrong?" The young woman asks concernedly, looking at my face.

"I know them too." I quickly go to a fitting room, taking off the dress. No, I have nothing against Stefan but seeing him having to put up with Klaus may just make me vomit soon, and from my guess this Katherine girl is probably his new sleeping buddy.

"Caroline, wait, are you okay?" The girl overtakes me near the exit. She is really anxious and it forces me to calm down.

"I just... we, to put it mildly, I don't get along with Klaus and if don't put it mildly, I am ready to scratch his eyes out and he is to tear all my hair off, so...

"Ohh now everything is clear." Katherine tells with understanding.

"What is clear?"

"Klaus is a complicated person," I only sniff in reply, and she continued "I worked with him sometime and like you, were ready to look at his death in terrible torments, but after a while everything changed. He is much better than wants to seem. Do you know that he does charity work?"

"Oh please, the only thing that he can offer is sperm." She laughed at my answer.

"Yeah, he can do it too but I saw, what mad sums of money he gives to homeless, hopelessly ill and unfortunate people. His clinic is the only one in New York that performed hundreds of free operations to those unfortunate people who suffered in accidents or had terrible illness's."

I listened her carefully and I couldn't understand that she was actually talking about Klaus – the person who defamed me each time when we saw each other, and now I stood and listened how him being praised, and my brain was ready to blow up from this information. Tonight I won't consider any of his tricks, any jokes! He will choke with my kindness!

"I didn't know that, he's noble to the most part of a world's population, but with me he behaves like the last bastard."

"Maybe, he likes you?"

"What? Don't make me laugh." I turned to face Katherine who was clearly crazy. Klaus. Like me? Never.

My heart fights at feverish speed from these words, I try to appease this mad rhythm with equal breath, but it isn't working. Can it be true? Can he, like the little boy tries to hide the sympathy behind neglect and rage? I at once drove away these naive thoughts from myself. Life doesn't seem to teach me anything, I always step on the same level- a level of my trust. Sometimes it seems to me that I fall in love with everyone who set their eyes upon me. I am not at all mature and I can't decide anything on the first step and take any responsibility. Conclusion: he doesn't like me, I don't like him, there is no hidden secret in our hatred towards each other.

"Anyways, I beleive I will see you this evening?" She smiles at me.

"Yes, certainly."

"By the way with whom are you going there?" Katherine winks at me.

"With Stefan." Did it seem to me or did her face drop and did her eyes just flash in pain and sadness. I don't get the chance to say anything more, she says her goodbye's quickly and leaves. I guess I should just leave it and start getting ready for the ball. It will be spectacular.

* * *

**How I did? I hope you like it, reviews please:)**


End file.
